1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a program starter system and a program startup control method, which are applied to a data processing system whose core resides in a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a program starter system which activates a specific application program when a recording medium is inserted into a data acquisition section, as well as to a corresponding program startup control method.
2. Related Art
In accordance with a recent improvement in the performance of a digital camera, increasing demand exists for upgrading from a film camera to a digital camera. The user of a digital camera loads photographed images into a personal computer and can appreciate the images on a monitor. So long as an image loaded into a personal computer is printed through use of a printer, the user can appreciate a photographed image on paper, as in the case of a conventional chemically-developed photograph. In a case where images photographed by a digital camera are printed through use of a printer, image data recorded on a recording medium, such as a memory card, are loaded into a personal computer and are printed by means of activation of an image editing application program.
Typical procedures for printing image data will now be described.
First, a predetermined image editing application program is started by a personal computer. A recording medium is inserted into a data acquisition section, such as a card reader, connected to the personal computer. An image file recorded on the recording medium is loaded into a storage device of the personal computer by means of designating a directory. The user directs printing of the image file through use of an image editing application program, thereby invoking a printer driver. The user sets paper size, the type of paper, and print quality on a setting screen of the printer driver, wherewith a printing operation is commenced. So long as an extension of an image data file has been related to an image editing application program beforehand, the image editing application program can be invoked without involvement of a necessity for specifying an image editing application program every time.
As mentioned above, during operations for printing, through use of a printer connected to a personal computer, the image that has been photographed by a digital camera, the user must enter commands to the personal computer step by step. Such complicated input operations are responsible for making some users reluctant to use a digital camera. Consequently, there is a desire for embodying means which enables easy printing of an image photographed by a digital camera with involvement of only a few procedures.
The present invention has been conceived in light of such a demand and is aimed at providing a program starter system which facilitates processing of the data recorded on a recording medium, as well as a corresponding program startup control method.
In a program starter system according to the present invention, a data acquisition section is removably connected to an auxiliary recording medium and reads data stored in the auxiliary recording medium. Monitoring means monitors the data acquisition section and detects the auxiliary recording medium connected to the data acquisition section. Determination means determines an identifier of a data file recorded in the detected auxiliary recording medium. Starting means starts an application program which has already been related to the identifier. Thus, no operation is needed from the time a recording medium is connected to a data acquisition section until the time an application program for processing a data file recorded on the recording medium is started. Consequently, the program starter system according to the present invention facilitates processing of the data recorded on the auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, the monitoring means monitors the data acquisition section at predetermined intervals while the data acquisition section is being energized. Therefore, a specific application program can be started substantially simultaneously with connection of a recording medium to a data acquisition section.
Preferably, the starting means relates an identifier of an image data file with an application program which displays, on a display unit and in the form of a list, thumbnail image data belonging to an image data file recorded in the auxiliary recording medium. When an auxiliary recording medium having an image data file recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, details of the image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium are displayed in the form of a list on a display unit. Therefore, the user can readily ascertain details of the data recorded on the auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, the starting means relates an identifier of an image data file with an application program which sets print conditions with regard to image data recorded in the auxiliary recording medium. When an auxiliary recording medium having an image data file recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, print conditions can be set with respect to image data. Accordingly, the user can readily print the image data recorded on the auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, the starting means relates an identifier of an image data file with an application program which displays, on a display unit and in the form of a list, thumbnail image data belonging to an image data file recorded in the auxiliary recording medium and which sets printing conditions with regard to primary image data belonging to the image data file recorded in the auxiliary recording medium. Accordingly, when an auxiliary recording medium having image data files recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, details of the image data files recorded on the auxiliary recording medium are displayed in the form of a list by virtue of thumbnail image data, and print conditions can be collectively set with regard to primary image data. Consequently, the user can readily set print conditions without involvement of a necessity of opening image data files recorded on the auxiliary recording medium one by one.
Preferably, the starting means relates an identifier of an image data file with an application program which copies an image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium to another auxiliary recording medium. When an auxiliary recording medium having an image data file recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, the image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium can be copied to another auxiliary recording medium. Consequently, the user can readily copy the image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium to another auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, under the program startup control method according to the present invention, the data acquisition section is monitored, and a recording medium connected to the data acquisition section is detected. Further, an identifier of a data file recorded in the detected auxiliary recording medium is determined, to thereby start an application program which has already been related to the identifier. Thus, no operation is needed from the time a recording medium is connected to a data acquisition section until the time an application program for processing a data file recorded on the recording medium is started. Consequently, the program startup control method according to the present invention facilitates processing of the data recorded on the auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, during the monitor and detection step, the data acquisition section is monitored at predetermined intervals while the data acquisition section is being energized. Therefore, a specific application program can be started substantially simultaneously with connection of a recording medium to a data acquisition section.
Preferably, during the starting step, an identifier of an image data file is related with an application program which displays, on a display unit and in the form of a list, thumbnail image data belonging to an image data file recorded in the auxiliary recording medium. When an auxiliary recording medium having an image data file recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, details of the image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium are displayed in the form of a list on a display unit. Therefore, the user can readily ascertain details of the data recorded on the auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, during the starting step, an identifier of an image data file is related with an application program which sets print conditions with regard to image data recorded in the auxiliary recording medium. When an auxiliary recording medium having an image data file recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, print conditions can be set with respect to image data. Accordingly, the user can readily print the image data recorded on the auxiliary recording medium.
Preferably, during the starting step, an identifier of an image data file is related with an application program which displays, on a display unit and in the form of a list, thumbnail image data belonging to an image data file recorded in the auxiliary recording medium and which sets print conditions with regard to primary image data belonging to the image data file recorded in the auxiliary recording medium. Accordingly, when an auxiliary recording medium having image data files recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, details of the image data files recorded on the auxiliary recording medium are displayed in the form of a list by virtue of thumbnail image data, and print conditions can be collectively set with regard to primary image data. Consequently, the user can readily set print conditions without involvement of a necessity of opening image data files recorded on the auxiliary recording medium one by one.
Preferably, during the starting step, an identifier of an image data file is related with an application program which copies an image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium to another auxiliary recording medium. When an auxiliary recording medium having an image data file recorded thereon is connected to a data acquisition section, the image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium can be copied to another auxiliary recording medium. Consequently, the user can readily copy the image data file recorded on the auxiliary recording medium to another auxiliary recording medium.
The present invention also provides a printer for use in the foregoing program starter system or for use with the foregoing program startup control method, the printer comprising the data acquisition section. Since the printer has a data acquisition section, when a recording medium is inserted into the data acquisition section of the printer, the program starter system activates an application program for processing a data file recorded on the recording medium. Consequently, in a case where a system is configured such that a printer has a reader for reading, for example, a memory card which is removably attached to a digital camera and such that a host computer starts an application program for processing an image file, there can be embodied a program starter system which facilitates starting of an application program for processing an image file and printing of the image file through use of the application program.